<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>出卖 3： 郑宣美的剃毛灌肠调教 by Cloudy_Rainy_day</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902626">出卖 3： 郑宣美的剃毛灌肠调教</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_Rainy_day/pseuds/Cloudy_Rainy_day'>Cloudy_Rainy_day</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BDSM - Fandom, Spanking - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_Rainy_day/pseuds/Cloudy_Rainy_day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>变态文学，不做人系列<br/>不喜勿入</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>出卖 3： 郑宣美的剃毛灌肠调教</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>出卖 </strong>
  <strong>3： 剃毛、灌肠调教</strong>
</p><p>郑宣美的私处有些毛发旺盛，刚被买来时季英红帮她清理过，可是过了不久旺盛的毛发又长出来了。这次剃毛，秦大川决定亲自操刀，而且决定全部剃光光！</p><p>“小美过来，衣服全脱了做过来，把腿摆成M型，阴部露出来！“</p><p>郑宣美顺从地脱光摆好姿势，露出饱满又伤痕累累的屁股。“求爹爹帮宣美剃毛。“</p><p>“才一点点大，可毛发还挺旺盛，真是个骚货！“秦大川不禁捏了捏宣美的屁股</p><p> </p><p>“你看这是什幺？”秦大川拿起一个透明的小袋子，在郑宣美眼前晃了晃。</p><p>“是，……是……剃宣美……阴毛……的剃须刀”</p><p>“你说错了吧，宣美！”   </p><p>“是……是……宣美……骚逼上的骚毛…………的剃须刀”  </p><p>“你看看你，多淫荡啊，你这个小贱货，刚才被肏得毛都掉了……”   </p><p> </p><p>“宣美就是爹爹的小母狗啊……”宣美听着秦大川说的羞耻的话，却觉得更……奇怪……一种奇怪的感觉……骚逼里空空的……好想要……   </p><p>“既然毛这幺多，每次还要老子清理，不如，一次……全结束了吧！剃光光！”   </p><p>“什幺?_?”</p><p>剃光……？！太羞耻了……不可以！宣美想起以前去澡堂的时候，别人对下面没有阴毛的女生的嘲笑……不可以！   </p><p>“郑宣美，你这是什幺语气，贱货，趴下！”  </p><p> “再往前一点，把大屁股对着我！”    “是，爹爹！”</p><p>秦大川凑近一看，郑宣美的小逼已经有点出水了。“每次都忍不住，好了……剃完骚毛后，就惩罚你，你可不要忘了，记得等一下要提醒我！”</p><p> “是，……爹爹……”</p><p>剃刀一下一下刮在阴埠上，痒痒的，那种痒，透过皮肤，透过脂肪，透过肌肉……传到了小穴里，好痒……好痒……<br/>
    “别再出水了，免得老子手滑，可得好好捏着，骚毛掉到洞里面去了，可没人帮你捞！”</p><p> “对不起爹爹！待会儿请您狠狠地惩罚宣美的屁股”</p><p>左边，右边……不知道时间过了多久……秦大川拿来湿毛巾，擦去了一片泥泞……“好漂亮，像个白馒头！”</p><p>
  
</p><p>郑宣美的床是季英红费了心思的。四只床脚上各连着一副粉红色的皮质镣铐，从床头至床尾还依次拦着五道寸许宽的皮绳，方便将人固定在所需要的位置。</p><p>郑宣美的上半身被绑在床上，两条腿则被镣铐拴在两边的床脚上。她反手扒着两瓣屁股，将稚嫩的私处完全展露出来。</p><p>“求爹爹娘娘调教郑宣美，求爹爹娘娘狠狠地打郑宣美的屁股。”郑宣美拱了拱身子，把屁股撅得更高了一些。</p><p>秦大川搂着夫人，笑道:“我等会儿再玩儿，先看你怎么把丫拾掇干净喽。”季英红抿嘴一笑:“成，那你就等着吧！”说完，拿起一只长五寸、宽二寸、带握柄的皮拍子，扬手在郑宣美大腿根上“噼噼啪啪”地连抽了十多下。郑宣美疼得直吸气儿，扒着屁股的手却不敢放松，她的两片屁股还是洁白的，只是屁股和大腿的交接处已经成了浅粉色，微微地颤着。</p><p>“谢谢娘娘调教，谢谢娘娘打我的屁股。”“不忙谢，这才哪到哪儿，今儿爹爹娘娘要好好地调教小美一整天呢。”“是，求爹爹娘娘好好地调教郑宣美。”</p><p>“俩手用点儿力气，把屁眼儿露出来！”“是！娘娘！”季英红戴上一副医用手套，手指上抹了一些润滑油，在郑宣美的肛门口转圈按压。</p><p>郑宣美又是害羞肛门处的异样感觉，又是担心自己的屁眼儿脏了娘娘的手。“阿……”随着手指的用力，郑宣美下意识地呻吟出来。</p><p>“啊！”季英红一手继续扩张郑宣美的肛门，另一只手则用两根手指掐住郑宣美刚挨过打的臀肉，用力拧着。“啊！谢谢娘娘……”</p><p>郑宣美的肛门受到刺激，忍不住一张一闭地收缩，只要一缩，大腿根内侧的嫩肉就马上被娘娘拧起来转圈。郑宣美疼得眼泪都出来了，咬着牙尽力控制着不听话的屁眼儿。</p><p>郑宣美的屁眼儿油津津、粉嫩嫩的，季英红看扩张得差不多了，就抽出手指，将灌肠器的管子插了进去。</p><p>郑宣美不用再扒着屁股，她用心感受着灌肠袋里的咖啡一点一点地流进身体，感受着皮拍子一下接一下地打在屁股上。一种奇异的感觉慢慢地出现，她的脑海中竟然接连地浮现出爹爹和娘娘睡觉时的画面……</p><p>“啊……娘娘……求您调教我……”郑宣美的脸色潮红，季英红伸手抠了下她的私处，不由得笑了:“小玩意儿，骚逼里流汤儿了！”</p><p>大约过了二十分钟，咖啡灌完了，郑宣美的屁股已经被打得通红。但她似乎感觉不到疼痛，反而更期待似的，轻轻摇晃着屁股。“娘娘，求您打我，狠狠地打我的屁股。”</p><p>郑宣美的肚子里开始“咕噜—咕噜”地叫了起来。季英红帮郑宣美松开镣铐和皮绳，嘱咐她务必清洗干净了再回来。</p><p>郑宣美一共灌了三次，其间秦大川用嘴喂她喝了两杯加了奇亚籽的牛奶补充体力。后面两次季英红特意让郑宣美的屁股稍作休息，改为抽打脚心，又痒又痛，又被镣铐拴着避无可避，郑宣美全身发抖着不住呻吟。</p><p>三次沐浴后，郑宣美屁股上的颜色上只剩下一层淡淡的粉红。秦大川命令郑宣美分开腿趴在大床边，将身子伏在床上的懒人沙发里，又试了试高度，满意后才让郑宣美转过身来，先用舌头伺候自己。</p><p>郑宣美将爹爹的阳具含进嘴里，用心地来回舔着。季英红则绕到郑宣美身后，用小鞭子狠抽郑宣美的屁股—果然，随着郑宣美抑制不住的哭泣，秦大川兴奋了起来:“求我，求我玩儿你！求我！”</p><p>郑宣美急忙按照刚才的高度撅好，一手扒开屁股，一手将润滑油抹进屁 眼儿，带着哭腔恳求道:“求爹爹调教郑宣美，求爹爹狠狠地玩儿郑宣美的屁股。”</p><p>“啪啪”“啪啪”，秦大川并不自己动，而是紧紧握住郑宣美的腰肢，来回撞击。郑宣美难受极了，三次灌肠后她已经十分疲惫，强烈的异物感和隐隐的撕裂感让她几乎要昏死过去。但郑宣美也怕极了，她怕伺候不好爹爹，让爹爹娘娘生气。因此，在她明白了爹爹的需求后，不等爹爹动手，就咬着牙自己来回扭动了起来。</p><p>秦大川大乐，腾出的双手开始左右开弓、狂扇郑宣美的屁股—“啪啪！”“啪啪啪啪啪！”巴掌扇在屁股上的声音脆生生的，混合着阳具来回抽插的声音，让秦大川上了天堂</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>